nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
McLaren F1
The McLaren F1 was set into production from 1992-1998, where 106 units were manufactured. The car was originally built as a concept car by Gordon Murray, but he later convinced Ron Dennis (chairman of McLaren Automotive) to back up the F1-project and also engaged Peter Stevens to design the exterior of the car. The F1's design was inspired by the Honda NSX. The car is powered by a 6.1L S70/2 V12 engine which was built by BMW's engine expert, Paul Rosche. The F1 is also known for being the first production car ever to have a complete carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) monocoque chassis structure which makes the car very light. The McLaren F1 was the fastest car in world until 2007, when the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 beat the F1's top speed. It is currently the world's fastest car with a naturally aspirated engine in the world. It has a fuel consumption of 47 liters per 100 km, which is equivalent to 5 miles per gallon. Editions Elite The "Elite" edition of the McLaren was used in the 12th Spot The Devs on November 13th, 2012 and was released three days later, on November 16th, 2012. It comes with Pro-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods and an exclusive Elite body kit which can't be removed. On June 16th, 2015, the "Elite" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash following the completion of 1,500,000 Circuit events as part of the End of the World event. Overall Performance The McLaren F1 has a stock top speed of 330 km/h (205 mph) which is very high for a Class A car. The acceleration is very strong, however at first gear the F1 will be a bit slow. The nitrous output is also very strong. The handling is very good and responsive as it has a sharp, grippy turning radius. However, the rear may get thrown out if it is suddenly full-throttled while turning and it may be stiff at times. Improper cornering may send the car out of control. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the McLaren F1 may not perform so well. It can go through roadblocks fairly well when hitting the rear and it can dodge heavy police vehicles such as rhinos as well because of its responsive handling. However, because of the F1s light weight it cannot take collisions with rhinos very well. But since the F1 has strong acceleration it can quickly regain its speed back from any collision. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Notes When the car celebrated its 21st Birthday the cost of the F1 "Elite" was temporarily reduced to as well as the other Elite cars and the "Legenday Elite Car Pack" which can be obtained from the Web Deals. Appearances Title NFS2.png Title NFSHP2.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 2.jpg|Elite CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 3.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 4.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 5.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 6.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 7.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 8.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 9.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 10.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 11.jpg Category:Cars Category:McLaren Category:Elite Cars Category:British Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Class S Category:RWD Cars Category:Large Cars